hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
WonkyTonkBotty
) | nationality = British | country = England, United Kingdom | occupation = | debut = April 13th 2010 | gen = 1 | known = *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon *Being the pioneer of animated Downfall Parodies *Fegelein's Screamer Pranks on Inglourious Basterds Hitler *Heavy usage of Mature Content in his works *Hitler Plans to Get Göring in shape *Hitler Gets Wasted for his Birthday | style = Modified traditional, FX, Story, Musical | channelname = WonkyTonkBotty | wikia name = Ponkenstein | uotm = November 2011 | dpa = of course! | genre = Satire, gallows humour, toilet humour |potm month = December 2012, May 2013 and April 2017 |potm plural = sure is |potm parody = *Fegelein turns Hitler & the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon *Hitler plans to get Goering in shape *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon: Remastered |hall of fame = June 2013 |unterganger awards = sure has |ulaa = January 2016 |countrycode = uk |countrycode2 = uk}} WonkyTonkBotty (aka Jake Ingram) is an English Unterganger and YouTube Pooper, born December 10, 1992. He made his debut with the Untergangers on 13 April 2010, when he released five parodies all in that day (he'd made them before just no released them). These were "Hitler Gets Fucked Over by Namco", "Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2" (both using the traditional bunker rant scene), "Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker", "Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast" and "Hitler Fails to Order a Pizza", with the latter bringing about most of his popularity at the time. Parody Style Although he joined YT as WonkyTonkBotty in 2010 (though he has been on YT since 2006 with other usernames), he didn't start consistently uploading Downfall Parodies until early 2011. They started off with just sub-par traditional parodies, often with just the Original Bunker scene or scene of Gunsche Informing Hitler, but as he watched parodies by other Untergangers and gained access to other scenes, whilst also drawing joke inspiration from Untergangers such as hitlerrantsparodies, KakashiBallZ, vzorkic, Benad361 and others, he learned to utilize other scenes and make unique comedy scenarios with them. Although he only used Windows Movie Maker at the time, he was able to compensate a lot with stock images or "animating" with Microsoft Paint or the FX provided with Movie Maker. As the months went by, he began to evolve his making by creating Parody music videos, making jokes and references out of his own creative edge, and also making his own superweapon parody, "Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon". This evolution, combined with the notice he received from other Untergangers (including Edudn01 who added him to the list of Untergangers) and his occasional interactions on the then primitive Downfall Parodies Forum helped him achieve minor success within the meme and his views and subscribers began to grow, exceeding 100, then 500. After a short period, he began to experiment with FX for real using a trial copy of CorelEye studio, which unfortunately is not as advanced as sony Vegas, but he was still able to put it to good use, making some comedic parodies run-of-the-mill to what is usually seen in the meme by Untergangers like KakashiBallZ or Bossimias, and this yet again improved his popularity. It was around this time that his style in humour and themes began to cement, with an emphasis on eccentricity and slapstick/toilet humour, as well as outside references to be more versatile. It was in October 2011 that he acquired Sony Vegas and wasted no time showing his true potential in the community with his Halloween FX Parody, which significantly boosted his popularity and fame within the meme and further cemented his risqué comedy/writing style, as well as showcase his unique creativity. Since then, he has continued to make DPMVs and FX parodies, with a heavy emphasis on humour, creativity and showing off his own style and expanding the meme. This is highlighted with his evolution of older parodies, superweapon parodies, and attempts to make unique parody sub-series such as "Fegelein's screamer Prank On Inglourious Basterds Hitler". His biggest rise to stardom on YT and within the Parody community came about in April 2012, when he released "Fegelein Turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon", a 31 minute DP movie which he created and animated in Flash, the official first of its kind, and considered a milestone within the community. Combined with his induction into the Unterganger Hall of Fame, he now has over 3000 subscribers, 1,000,000 views and many loyal fans, and continues to make well-received and well-known parodies of all kinds, being FX, traditional, DPMV, collaborations, etc. He also operates on DeviantArt and the official Downfall Parody Forums and Chat Rooms, whilst also making YT Poops, making him a loyal and respected member of the community. Perception of and by the Unterganging/YouTube Community Though he is admired and respected by many of the YouTube community (and most/all of the Downfall Parody Community) for his creativity, FX talent, originality and his long-time experience in the meme, as well as his interactivity with his subscribers, he is disliked by some YouTubers due to his devolution into using increasingly obscene, explicit and sometimes cynical themes within his work, which seemed to increase as he grew up (he was a late-teen when first joining the meme, but is now a fully-settled adult), and also, some people are irked by his aggressive and outspoken demeanor when dealing with people disliking his work or speaking out against his "gross-out" humour which is even MORE apparent in his YouTube poops. In turn, he does not hold a very high opinion of the YT community, seeing it as being filled with close-minded people, undisciplined immature folk, and unlikable people abusing anonymity. This can be noticed by the sarcastic and cynical approach he takes when responding to trolls or people speaking ill of him or his work, and he has made it clear that he is very annoyed when people either only know about him because of CERTAIN videos (he prefers people who appreciate all of his work or videos as opposed to just one-hit wonders) and especially when people overlook his efforts and talents to complain about the politically-incorrect content he boldly includes in his work, citing it as ignorance and that YT is not a place for innocence or political correctness in the first place. Despite these shortcomings, many people still respect him for the perception he has on real-life issues, handling of subjects with wit and social nature with YouTubers/Untergangers he likes or agrees with, as well as the bond he tries to form with his fans. Michael Rosen YouTube Poops Outside of Hitler parodies, WonkyTonkBotty also makes other videos. 4 of these haven been Michael Rosen YouTube poops. Given that Michael Rosen is a narrator of children's stories and poems, and the fact that his poems are littered with suggestive lines and facial expressions, WTB takes a pride in making the most politically incorrect, vulgar, offensive, but above all, still hilarious YTPs out of Michael Rosen's poems, often involving rape, not to mention against corpses and children, graphic detail of body functions and ridicule of popular things. These poops are successful due to their humour, eccentric themes and sentence mixing skills, yet they have acquired the notoriety WTB expected, making them doubly-successful. His Michael Rosen poops can be found here: *Michael Rosen screws Harrybo's dead granddad and 2 year old sister *Michael Rosen becomes a gynecologist *Michaellica - Enter Skyfoogle (Metallica - Enter Sandman parody) *Michael Rosen and family go to Brokeback Mountain *Michael's friend Hants has ants in his pants Videos He currently has 138 Hitler parodies to date which can be found below: *Hitler Gets Fucked Over By Namco *Hitler Hates Left 4 Dead 2 *Chavs invade Hitler's Bunker *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1 *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 1b *Hitler's Stinky Dinner Feast 2: Hitler Drops a Shitzkrieg on Russia *Fegelein runs over Hitler's Pizza Delivery *Gunsche scares Hitler with a Screamer *Hitler watches the end of Tomorrow Never Dies *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: Keyboard Warriors *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: YouTube Ads *Failed-Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: YouTube (!) Error *Pros & Cons with Adolf Hitler: The New YouTube Layout *Fegelein rigs Hitler's Tricycle *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon/Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon REMASTERED *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon II *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon III *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon IV *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon V *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VII *Burgdorf's Pistol of Absolute Merkage *Hitler doodies on Justin Bieber *Hitler's Jokes - Hitler's Favourite Band *Burgdorf's Jokes - Burgdorf's Closest Friend *Fegelein's Jokes - Fegelein's Least Favourite Bug Trick *Gunsche's Jokes - Theme Parks *Goring's Jokes - Bath Tub *Hitler calls Jessie an Old Hag *Fegelein covers Hitler in Daddy Long Legs *Justin Bieber gets trapped in Hitler's body *Fegel-Fantasy: Hitler Quest *Fegelein prank calls Hitler with Rebecca Black *Gunsche says Happy 70th Bruno Ganz *Fegelein traps Hitler and friends in an Elevator...again *Gunsche and Fegelein's April Fools prank on Hitler *Fegelein's 2nd April Fools prank on Hitler *WonkyTonkBotty's 3rd and final April Fools prank on Hitler *Hitler's Message to Kids: Don't Do Drugs *Hitler's Message to Kids: Respect your Parents *Hitler's Message to Kids: Eat a healthy diet *Hitler's Message to Kids: Have a good taste in music *Hitler's Message to Kids: Appreciate what you get *Hitler's Message to Kids: Beauty is only skin deep *Hitler rants JA, JA, JA, JA, JA for 10 minutes while I play fitting music *Hitler asks Hewel "Who gets gas?" for 15 minutes while playing unfitting music *Hitler says "LOL" for 10 minutes *Hitler says "Vanilla Volbeats!" for 10 minutes *Mohnke calls Hitler a "cunt" for 10 minutes *Hitler lifts his leg and Farts at the table for just over 90 Seconds *CCTV Footage: Hitler's car gets hit by a Fegel-Train! *Hitler is informed WonkyTonkBotty has 100 subscribers *Hitler throws a pencil in Beavis' eye *Grawitz can't fit through the door! *Hitler promotes an Unterganger: 20fadhil *Hitler promotes an Unterganger: 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 *Gunsche promotes an Unterganger: Shiga95 *YouTube Promotion: CMC Channel & Crusaderp *Hitler's trippy, scary music video: Antics, Suicide Panzer Tanks and Fegel Girls *Hitler plans to kill Fegelein's new cat *Eva informs Hitler of Manchester United's 19th Premier League Victory *Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation *Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II *Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation III *Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation IV *Hitlers, M Bison and Darth Vader's reactions to Fegelein deleting all of WonkyTonkBotty's videos *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Scary Maze *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: What's wrong with this Picture? *Fegelein's screamer prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Kikia *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: K-Fee Auto *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Where's Wally/Waldo? *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Gifura/Jeff the Killer *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Rightxd 666 *Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: The White Christmas Game * Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: How to Make your Own Beer Powered Air Conditioner * Fegelein's Screamer Prank on Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Deep Hole *Hitlololo - Hitler sings the Trolololo Song *Grawitz works out to his favourite song! *Gunsche wants Hitler to mop up his PINGAS!!! *Downfall Hitler phones South Park Hitler and "Adolf" Cartman *Hitler and Gunsche get caught in an Earthquake *Hitler and Eva plan to ruin Fegelein's beauty contest *Fatolf Hitler falls off his Moped! *Hitler is informed his statue has diarrhoea *Hitler gets Owned-tage *Magda Goebbels begs Hitler to stop calling her and Joseph Skeletor *Erna Flegel's Boo-Hoo of Hysterical Proportions *Angry Kid Prank Calls Hitler *Hitler's Awkward Fartastrophe *Hitler, Gunsche, Fegelein, Jodl and Burgdorf get Hunky in a Chippendale dance *Fritz, Hogl, Krebs, Goebbels and Grawitz get Hunky in another Chippendale dance *Himmler, Weidling, Keitel, Mohnke and Speer get hunky in yet another Chippendale dance *Eva, Magda, Erich, Linge and Goering get horny in a Chippendale dance *Hitler finds out Eva is cheating on him with Justin Bieber *Goebbels finds out Magda is cheating on him with Justin Bieber *Magda's Response to her kids liking Justin Bieber *Hitler is informed his subtitles are in Comic Sans MS *Fegelein/Thomas Kretschmann celebrates his 49th Birthday *Fegelein bumrapes Hitler for 3 minutes and 8 seconds to fitting music *Fegelein spies on Hitler and Gunsche with Thermal Goggles *Hitler celebrates WonkyTonkBotty getting 500 subscribers *Fegelein puts Hitler and Gunsche in the Clock Crew *Inglourious Basterds Hitler laughs at all the funniest videos known to mankind *Fegelein's Halloween Trick Rampage against Hitler *Hitler and Friends sing Augen Auf by Oomph! *Fegelein roadkills Hitler during his morning workout *Original Hitler Rants scene in G major *Hitler - Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom *Hitler plans to buy Rayman Origins *Hitler is informed Gunsche found Fegelein, then he took an arrow to the knee *How the Himmler & Fegelein stole Hitler's Christmas *Fegel 'n' 'Dolfy: Bad Time to Fart *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon pt1 *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon Pt2 *Big 100th Downfall Parody: Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon THE FINALE *Traudl catches Hitler masturbating to a picture of Goering's wife *Der Untergang: The Parody - Part 10 *Hitler and Friends plan to get WonkyTonkBotty inducted into the Hall of Fame *Eva complains to Hitler about the new YT layout *Hitler plans to get Goering in shape *Gunsche plans to find out why Hitler sounds like a mouse *Parody of the Month: August 2013 *Hitler's Nightmare to Remember *Hitler finds out why Santa did not read his letter *Hitler finds out about Justin Bieber's DUI arrest and #FreeBieber *Hitler gets wasted for his birthday * Hitler Watches an Advert for Little Baby's Ice Cream * Hitler Discovers MP David Cameron's Dead Pig sex scandal * WonkyTonkBotty's Crapsterpiece (Entry to RDP's Worst Downfall Parody Contest) * Traudl and Gerda fail to flee the Bunker * Kitler gets bumraped by Fegel-bunny * Hitler & Co Celebrate WonkyTonkBotty's 4000 Subscribers * Goering is FAT! * Hitler's Epic Halloween Prank on Goebbels * Hitler & Fegelein play Killer Escape by Psionic Games *Twilight of the Bunker God *Jodl publishes his new Music Video *Hitler interviews Crying Ukranian Boy External links *WonkyTonkBotty's channel Category:Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:Controversial figures Category:Surrealist Untergangers Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers